Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sequel to Everything I'm Not! Pashmina has the breakup blues so she goes to a deserted town to mull it over. And she runs into a certain hamster you'll never guess. Or will you?


**A/N: **This is a PashminaxStan oneshot so I apologize to all the PP fans but this has got to be my favorite oneshot I've wrote yet! This is also the sequel to Everything I'm Not. So if you haven't read that GO BACK & READ IT! But anyway, enjoy & review!

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me and I walk alone"

Pashmina parked her car & sighed heavily. She looked around her. There was not a person in sight. She knew she'd done the right thing by breaking up with Jingle. He loved Kendra. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt. She had come to a deserted broken down town to be by herself. She walked in & saw a street sign.

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone"

She looked at it & did double take. It said _Of Broken Dreams Boulevard_. "Oh man," she muttered under her breath, "Just what I needed. I'm going crazy." She looked again but the words were still there. "Okay, where's the trick? Come out everyone! Now that you all had a good laugh at Pashmina Mafura!" but no one jumped out. She sighed & kept walking.

"I walk alone  
I walk alone"

"Man, I feel like I'm in the music video." Pashmina muttered, looking around at the deserted town.

"I knew I wasn't the only one." A voice from the building said.

Pashmina whirled around & saw Stan sitting on a beam in the building.

"Hey, Stan!" she said, glad she wasn't alone now because it was seriously staring to freak her out!

"I walk alone  
I walk a..."

Stan gestured to the place next to him & Pashmina sat. "So why are you out in the middle of no where?" Stan asked her.

"Break-up blues." Pashmina said, "What's your excuse?"

Stan laughed. "I just… want to think." He said.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone"

"About what?" Pashmina asked.

"Stuff." Stan said, realizing him & Pashmina hardly ever talked.

"Like?" she prompted.

"Life." Stan said.

"Okay Mr. I-like-to-evade-the-truth you are going down!" Pashmina said.

Stan just laughed.

"Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah"

"Okay, I think about my friends, sometimes girls, if I want chocolate milk at the grocery store." Stan said, "So what's your break-up story? I assume it was Jingle."

Pashmina nodded. "Well, I think things are going great & it turned out that he's in love with Kendra all this time." Pashmina said.

"So he just… broke-up with you?"

"No… I broke-up with him."

"I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone"

"You _WHAT_?"

"I tried to do what was right. But I feel so screwy right now I don't know if it's worth it." Pashmina said.

"You are so good." Stan said, putting an arm around her, "I would think you'd have to _pay _the guy thousands-no millions-no _billions _of dollars to stop seeing you!"

"Please Stan, your making me blush."

"Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"

"Is that bad?"

"No, I guess not."

Stan smiled his adorable smile that made Pashmina's heart throb. "I'm glad you're here." Stan said.

"I'm glad you're here too, I was seriously beginning to feel like Billie Joe from that music video & it was freaking me!" Pashmina said.

"You seriously looked like him from there!" Stan told her.

"Gee, Thanks a lot." Pashmina said sarcastically.

"_What?_" Stan asked, "It's a compliment."

"I know, I just like giving you a hard time."

"Cool. Wait a minute. HEY!"

Pashmina laughed.

"I walk alone  
I walk alone"

"Guess what the street sign said up there." Pashmina said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Of Broken Dreams Boulevard." Pashmina said.

"_No way!_" Stan said.

"_Yes _way!" Pashmina said.

"Sweet!" Stan said.

"I knew you'd say that. God, your so predictable."

"Why thank you. Wait a minute. HEY!"

"I walk alone  
I walk a..."

Stan leaned his head on Pashmina's & her heart throbbed again.

"Look at how pretty the sun set is!" Stan awed.

"I know." Pashmina said, leaning her head back on his.

"I don't know why Jingle liked Kendra." Stan murmured, "Your so much… prettier."

"That's so sweet Stan." Pashmina said.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone"

"Hey Pashmina, did you, you know, love Jingle?" Stan asked.

Pashmina laughed lightly. "No." she said.

"You didn't?" Stan asked.

"I didn't even like him that much. I really liked someone else." Pashmina said.

"What's he like?" Stan asked.

"He's nice & cute & he has the best smile. He has blonde hair &… he has a sister." Pashmina said.

"I wonder who that could be…" Stan said, "Do I know him?"

"Better then you know anyone."

"Your gay? You like my _sister_?" Stan asked incredulously, looking up at her.

"Did I _say _girl?" Pashmina asked.

"Well… no." Stan asked, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah"

"Stan, what were you thinking about when you saw me?" Pashmina asked.

"The person I like." Stan said before he could stop himself.

"What's he/she like?"

"Well she… HEY!"

"What? You called me lesbian & asked if I loved your sister!"

"Good point. But it's a girl! She has blonde hair-"

"What is it with blondes?" Pashmina wondered out loud.

"And hazel eyes." Stan finished.

"I walk alone  
I walk a..."

"So who's the lucky lady?" Pashmina asked, winking at him.

"You…" Stan said.

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..."

Pashmina finally drew in a breath & said, "_Me_?"

"Yes Pashmina. I love you. I've _always _loved you!" Stan said.

"Stan, you're the guy I love." Pashmina said. (Remember there still resting there heads on each other.)

"I love you Pashmina." Stan said, just as the sun went down.

"Oh Stan… I love you too." Pashmina kissed him.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me"

And then, they sat there & watched the stars.

"'Til then I walk alone..."


End file.
